nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gingerstripe
Messages [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 09:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol Awwwww <33333 Where are you? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Whudda y'mean? {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 00:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION GINGERSTRIPE: You have been nominated second place in the funny story contest! Nice Job! Splurg Yeah I'm here.... lurking around deleting spam. (AKA Looking for Mosskit2's description) [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Hey, Ginger? Crys is telling me that you're using her blanks without permission, so I'll be deleting your use of them... ''' [[User:Mistybird| Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Coding. :3 A lot of cursing, redoing, and previewing. 23:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I AM SO SORRY GINGER!!!! D: I feel like an awful person!! I am super super sorry! I got caught up wi track and school. I will go and get it done right now. You want the siggie you have but with fancy colors? Any preferences? I will get it done as soon as you message me back! Sorry again Ginger! User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 20:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Your Siggie is (finally) done! Here it is! Sorry it took so long! I am Gingercake... Don't eat me I hope you love it! If you would like anything changed like a color or font, just ask and I will get it done. It won't hurt me one bit if you need it changed. Sorry it took so long to finish it! Do you know how to make it your siggie? User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 18:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Cool! Here's how to make the siggie work: Hover over to your username in the top right corner of the screen. Click "My Preferences" under your username. From there, there is a little box that says "Custom Signature." Put { { Subst:User Gingerstripe/Sig} } without the spaces between the parentheses. Click the check box under it that's says "I want to use wikitext in my signature" before scrolling to the bottom of the screen and clicking "Save." Then above the "Custom Signature" box there should be an existing signature thing that shows what your current siggie is. This should work, but of it doesn't just message page me and I will try to help as best I can! Good luck!! User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 22:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :D Can you chat? Roleplay? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) MESSAGES! I'm here! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 14:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Where did you go? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Rainbows(testing) [[SUBST:User:Gingerstripe/Sig]] (talk) 12:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey im in chat WarriorsRock234 (talk) 13:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC)kittyWarriorsRock234 (talk) 13:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Psst I hope I don't sound too dictative, but did you get permission from all the artists to use their lineart? :/ They're all probably copyrighted and I don't see their signatures on the pictures. Sorry if I'm bothering you- I'm just wondering if you had permission to use their linearts without credit. 16:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait, you credited the artists, but they should still be reminded that you're using their linearts. =P 18:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) All of them? 23:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) GET IN CHAT PLEASE!!! Kitty 13:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm so in chat, Gingerstripe! :D [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 13:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't rpig with leaf, and Firekit is an apperntice now, so Im using a different cat. Also, I been changing my name alot, So I have been Queen Sunfur, Brokenstar303X, And Rebalcat. So the cats that those ancounts made are ''mine. ''So I do wish that when Firekit becomes a warrior, I hope you change the name.Call Me Arby One More Time (talk) 21:02, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Arby What??? '''Rainy Talk Blog 02:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see. -_- Thanks Ginger. Rainy Talk Blog 02:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll add on to the RP in the clearing :) ~Tangle Finished your avatar pic~ You can have one or the other, you choose... Thanks, I'll talk to her about it. Love da new avatar! Rainy User Talk Blog 14:01, June 12, 2013 (UTC)